The Bludger and the Snitch
by Aronoded
Summary: Harry catches the Snitch during quidditch practice. Just good clean fun. Slight humor. More of a drabble then anything. :D


First Harry Potter Story i ever wrote. It;s just a short little thing, But I love it, so I am posting it here. :D Please, read and review. It's always appriciated.  
  
.  
  
________________________  
  
The Bludger and the Snitch  
  
________________________  
  
  
  
Harry couldn't deny the wind chill. It seemed mad to be out at the pitch practicing when it felt like his clothes were literally frozen and stiff. The current alone was making it hard to steady his broom as he hovered there, some 100 feet above the south end of the field, his eyes squinted in his resumed search for the little golden snitch. He'd had it. Could practicly feel the chilled hardness of it in his fingers, through the leather of his gloves. But a gust of wind swerved him off course, making him miss it by inches. Next time, then. There was always a next time....Unless that bludger heading straight for him didn't miss.  
  
  
  
It was no more than 15 yards to his left, trailed by the twins who looked determined to knock it into the forbidden forest. But Harry wasn't into waiting for that to happen. The bludger was fast, and Fred and George's brooms were swerving dangerously to the right, while, he, Harry, was to the left. Time to think fast, before he couldn't at all.  
  
  
  
Almost as if it'd moved from his thought alone, the Firebolt was dropping, swerving to the right, heading straight for Alicia Spinnet who didn't see what was coming just yet, as her back was to him. Fortuneately, as he whizzed past her, narrowly missing the end of her broom by inches, she had half the mind to take into consideration his hurry, and follow his lead.  
  
  
  
"Bloody hell...look out Harry, that bloody thing has it in for you today!" George was yelling over the roar of the wind, as he fought it to turn around and go back the other way. Fred had been ran right into a goal basket, his broom soaring right on ahead of him as he hung from the hoop, laughing despite his predicament.   
  
  
  
"Oh, like that's a new thing." Harry called, not really expecting anyone to hear him as he dared to take a glance over his shoulder, his hair blowing straight away into his eyes, marring his line of vision. It was time to do some of the fancy flying he was getting known for. That bludger wasn't too far off.  
  
  
  
And then, as if he'd been forced that way for a reason, he could see the snitch at the other end of the pitch, hovering almost innocently near the bottom of the center goal basket. That was it. He would have it this time. Bludger or not!  
  
  
  
He was moving now so quickly, the others would have a hard time keeping up. To the left, the right, the left again, diving, climbing. Climbing so high he thought he'd never get back down before the snitch got bored and moved. But then he was dropping, no, diving, the roar in his ears no longer the wind, but the roar of the crowd. Hundreds of voices, cheering him on. Get the snitch. Get it Harry. Just like your dad!  
  
  
  
Harry was going so fast, that the pitch was gone. He leaned forward, ducked his head, almost had to close his eyes as he grimaced in the wind. It was like shards of glass, rushing past his face, through his hair, over his spine even. The ground was rushing closer, closer, closer still, and then, as he reached out his hand, he felt it there. It's tiny wings beating furiously against his gloved fingers in a last ditch attempt to bail. And then...it was over.   
  
  
  
He'd been pulling up, but it was too late. Caught in a gust, he was thrown end from end, hitting the ground, and sliding sideways, taking the grass with him. He could taste blood in his mouth, heard the sickening crack of a bone in his ribcage, but he had it. Sod it all, he had the snitch and he wasn't letting it go. Not for the wind. Not for the grass. Not for his bloody rib!  
  
  
  
He'd come to a stop in only a moment, hearing a great wollop just over his head, before he looked up to see George hovering over him, a triumphant grin on his face watching the bludger soar off towards the castle. Alicia was helping him up, helping him straighten his glasses, as Fred sprinted towards them laughing, chasing his awol broom.  
  
"That was bloody brilliant Harry! I wish Malfoy could have been here to see that one!" George called, landing just behind him, a hand on his shoulder. All Harry could do was grin. That was all he'd needed to hear, and a smile was all he needed to say he agreed.  
  
___________________________  
  
Feedback? I'd love it!  
  
___________________________ 


End file.
